The Myth about Freeciv
In the beginning, before Earth came to be, there existed two worlds: The first world was shrouded in a freezing mist. It was called Niflheim, or House of the Mist. Near a well in the House of the Mist lived a dragon by the name of Nidbug. Inside the well itself, there lived hordes of snakes which let loose their venom into the water. The venomous water overflowed the well and gushed out as a large river of icy poison. In the second world there existed a sea of flames. This was called Muspelheim, or House of the Flames. In Muspelheim there ruled a creature, a genie named Surt. This creature possessed a huge flaming sword from which a biting heat radiated. Besides Surt, Nidbug, and the snakes, there existed nothing that could be considered life. Between the two worlds was a yawning void called Ginnungagab. Into this the freezing streams from Niflheim ran until the void was filled with mountains of ice. Surt of Muspelheim swung his sword through the air, and the flames licked at the mountains of ice in Ginnungagab. The desolated and absolutely silent void began to be covered with a mysterious haze. At this exact place odd things began to happen, and it was at this place that Earth came to be! The first thing that ever moved in Ginnungagab was Ymer. Above Ymer's head stood a cow-like creature named Oedhumle. From the udder of this creature came a stream of milk which flowed down over Ymer's head. Ymer had a drinking orgy and then started to doze off. While asleep, Ymer started to sweat. Suddenly, his left arm gave birth to a female giant, and his right arm gave birth to a male giant. Even his legs together had a son! Meanwhile, Oedhumle, the cow-like creature, stood calmly, fully concentrated on licking the iceberg below. One day a person was also brought to light. The giants were as ugly as ugly could be, but this person was very handsome. His name was Bor, and he married the female giant Bestle. Eventually, she gave birth to three great, handsome sons: Odin, Ve and Vile. Odin, Ve and Vile grew up to be wise and strong men, and Odin soon came to realize that their destiny was to do away with Ymer. They killed him, and his blood flooded the world of Ginnungagab leaving nothing but an ocean of blood around them. When they realized that everything was flooded they decided to use Ymer's flesh as land. They tossed the huge bones onto the fleshy land and mountains were created. Ymer's skull was big enough to build a firmament above the land, and his brain was torn apart and tossed into the sky where the pieces began to orbit as huge clouds. The left-overs, teeth and small fragments of bones, were sprinkled on the land as stones. Earth was created, and a kind of creature with a mixture of giant and human genes was living this new earth with no clothing and nothing on its mind but to survive. There was a genuine need for some supernatural intervention, but above all else what they really needed was one tough leader to show them the way to a Freeciv-ilization..... Based on Norse Mythology. Special thanks to: Jill Rachel Mains for correcting the Denglish. Category:Fan art